Organization 13's Community High School
by kingdomgenius
Summary: Axel thought he was a regular guy with a secret and a crush he couldn't have, but little did he know, love was a little closer then he thought. True story of how me and my bf got together. Possible Discontinuation Review if you want me to Finish it.


**Chapter 1: First Period**

**Briing. Briing. The alarm clock rang. Briing. Briing. The red headed teen reaches his hand out to hit the snooze button on his alarm clock but fails, frustrated, the teen snaps his fingers and lights the alarm clock on fire. "Whoosh." The door swings open to reveal a blonde headed teen. **

"**Axel! What did we tell you about lighting alarm clocks on fire?!" The blonde headed teen yelled while looking for the said fire starter.**

"**Dhmmm itthg loodkfhd liekhdn uhg gihhhvge aghu fsfihnihet?" The red headed teen says with his face in his pillow.**

"**What?"**

**The red headed teen pulls his head out of his pillow to yell at his faternal twin brother. "I said; DOOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SHIT!?!"**

"**Ooh. Why couldn't you just say that in English?" The blonde asks dumbly.**

"**Shut up Demyx!" Axel yells as he sticks his head back in it's imprinted spot in his pillow.**

"**Sorry Axel, I can't do that, cause if you miss another day of school, then so do I, and I just can let that happen; my reputation depends on it." Demyx says like it's common knowledge.**

"**This is the perfect chance to use that spell I learned from mom last night. How did it go again…. I think it goes… Dansu Mizu, Dansu (Dance Water, Dance. Lol) Demyx calls out using his water magic.**

"**AAAHHHH! Demyx, I'm going to kill you!" The drenched fire-starter says as he attempts to pounce on his younger twin, but fails as the water-mage evades his attack and runs out the door, while Axel chases after him. They run through the living room, the bathroom, the garage, and just as they're about to run into the kitchen, the person who can stop them, decides to speak up.**

"**STOP!!!!"**

**The boys halt at the sound of their mother yelling.**

"**About Face." She calls demanding her boys to face her.**

"**What did I tell you about running in my house?" She asks from the wild twins.**

"**But, Demyx threw ice water on me"**

"**But Axel lit the alarm clock on fire…. Again." **

"**SILENCE! Now answer my question." Quistis demanded of her children.**

"**Umm… wait, wait, I've almost got it, nope that wasn't it, wait…" And while Demyx is thinking about that, Axel is slinking away back to his room, until he collides with a hard chest.**

"**And just where do you think your going? Little. Red." Asks, the hard chest.**

"**Who? You mean me? Oh just to my room to get changed." Axel says hoping his excuse is good enough to get by his father.**

"**Oh, well in that case go ahead." Reno says happily.**

"**Whew, good thing my dads an idiot."**

"**What did u just say?" Asks a surprised Reno.**

"**Nothing." Axel says locking the door to his room.**

"**Hey, where are the clothes I picked out last night." Axel asks himself while looking through his piles and piles of clothing.**

"**Wait, why don't I use that spell I found in Dads drawer next to his playboys… ew, bad memory; anyways, how did it go again…Hakabakashii Sapparishita Soshite Fikusu" (Quick Clean and Fix) And with that spell said, Clothes, Books, and Pizza fly around and into their place.**

"**Ow. Ow. Ew, ok now that was disgusting!" Axel complains as two books and slice of week old pizza hit hit him in the face. **

"**Oh! There they are." Axel says as he sees the clothing he picked out last night, quickly he grabs the clothing, puts it on, grabs, his book bag, tooth brush, comb, and a tube of tooth paste, and runs out of his room to the bathroom, but as he puts his toothpaste on his toothbrush, notices something odd… he doesn't hear Demyx's loud mouth.**

"**Mom! Where's Demyx?" Axel asks sticking his head out of the bathroom.**

"**He already left, he said to tell you that if your there in five minutes, your gonna miss another day of school.**

"**What!?" Axel yells dropping his toothbrush and spiting out the toothpaste in his mouth, runs out of the bathroom, into the kitchen and grabs a piece of toast, and puts on his shoes.**

"**GODDAMMIT! He couldn't wait for me!" Axel curses as he slings his book bag over his shoulder.**

"**What did you just say?" Quistis asks angry with her sons choice of words.**

"**Nothing. Damn I gotta stop cursing when my parents are around." Axel says as he runs down the street. Reaching his destination, he bangs on the front door.**

"**Hey! Are you guys still there?" Axel asks urgently.**

"**Yea we're in the garage, could you open the door? Everyone else is too lazy to do it, and Demyx dropped it on my foot." The voice pleas.**

"**Yea, sure." Axel says as he opens the garage door, to reveal a silver haired teen with eyes that resemble the ocean.**

"**Thanks; Demyx kept saying to leave without you, but I said lets wait five more minute."**

**Riku says ratting out Demyx.**

"**Some brother you are." Axel says throwing his book bag at Demyx and jumping in his car as he greets is other friends. The dirty blonde Roxas and the gray haired teen Zexion reply with "Hey's" while the blue haired male sitting in the passenger seat just waves.**

"**Is he in his "Emo" mode again?" Axel asks The two other teens in the back seat with him.**

"**Yup." Both teens reply while all three look at the said "Emo" teen as he looks back them and puts on his hood.**

"**Anyway, I wrote note to give to Riku, take a look at it." Axel says pulling the note out of his book bag.**

"**Ok." Says the blonde teen as Riku starts the car. But as Roxas reads the note, he suddenly gets a look of confusion and surprise, he shows Zexion and he gets a similar reaction. **

"**Ok, a couple of things; 1) since when do you apologize for the way you feel?" Roxas says as Zexion nods.**

"**Well, if he doesn't like me like that then I still want to be his friend." Axel explains while twiddling his fingers and blushing at the same time.**

"**That's all fine, but you can't say that, if you do your gonna sound desperate; listen you have to sound like you're the hottest thing out there or else you won't have a chance with Riku." Roxas explains and once again Zexion nods in agreement as Riku turns up his music.**

"**What!" Axel yells, but little did he know that his outburst woke drew Saix's attention to their little conversation.**

"**First of all, I already am the hottest thing out there…"**

"**Ah huh." Roxas interrupts **

"**Shut up. Anyway, Riku likes me for being me, and Axel only acts like Axel, Got it Memorized?" Axel says a little more heated than before, and a shocked Saix at what he's hearing.**

**Axel listen I'm gonna write a note for you, if you don't like it, than give him your desperate ass note." Roxas says rather bluntly, but before Axel can angrily reply, Saix decides he wants to pop into the conversation before Axel melts the car.**

"**Hey! What are you guys talking about?" Saix asks curiously, as Riku pulls up to the school.**

"**Oh, nothing" Roxas says removing himself quickly from the interrogation.**

"**Yea, right, seriously. What were you guys talking about?" Saix asks a bit more seriously while grabbing his stuff and pulling off his hood, signaling he was serious.**

"**Sorry Saix can't tell you.' Roxas says while grabbing Zexions hand and walking in the direction of the building their class is in. Saix irritated with their response, catches up to Axel, stops him, and puts on the infamous "Saix Puppy" face.**

"**Nice try Saix, but you know that won't work on me." Axel says walking around Saix. Saix being as determined as he is increases the magnitude of his "Stare".**

"**Don't make me have to ignore you in first period, and you know I'll do it." Axel says stopping at their first period class.**

"**Fine, but I have to talk to you later." Saix says on a more serious note.**

"**Ok." Axel replies as Saix walks in the class room.**

"**What was that all about? Oh well I guess he'll tell me later, but that kinda felt different, I hope he's alright… well I'm sure he is. Axel says trying to reassure himself.**

"**And so begins "First Period"." Says a foreshadowing Axel.**

**End of Chapter 1: First Period**


End file.
